Hyper force meets three new monkeys!
by Zippoprower-14
Summary: Three new robot monkeys appear on Shuggazoom and becme friends. Later they meet the Hyper force but Sprx doesn't trust one of the new monkeys... a bit of Spova.


ok this is my first story about how my characters became friends and how they meet the Hyper force. it's not good but at least i'm trying.

* * *

Hyper force meet Three new monkeys?

The sun rose high in the sky of Shuggazoom three teens were walking down the street going past the super robot. The super robot was the home of Shuggazooms' heroes; the Hyper Force. Then were chatting about their school stuff. "you think she'll still be there?" asked a girl looking at her friends, another girl teenager and a boy teenager. "probably not, i mean she must have a home somewhere. The three teens were walking towards a wareouse where they always hung out and talk. The first girl, with black hair tied up in a pony tail opened the door and stopped in the doorway of the ware house. Her two friends bumped into her. "hey what is it?" the boy teen asked looking past the girl. He blinked the three teens started at a lump of magenta coloured fur in a crate. The three teens walkled in and turned on the warehouse lights. The lump of fur flinched from the sudden light and a moaning sound came from it. It lifted up it's head and looked around. It looked like a robot monkey. The monkey stood and streached while it rubbed it's eyes. "Mystic, what are you still doing here?" the second girl teen asked smiling. The robot monkey name Mystic looked at the teens as its tail rested on the ground. "working, why do you not want me here?" it asked sounding female. "no we do it's just we sould've thought you went back home." the boy teen said going over to Mystic, digging in the bag he had on his back and brought out a cookie. He gave it to Mystic. She looked at it for a bit before taking it and started eating it. "thanks." she said after she finished it. He smilied. "no problem." he said as his friends sat on the ground around Mystic. "Mystic, tells again why your here on Shuggazoom?" the black haired girl asked. Mystic yawned before replying,  
"To look for the Alchemist and my friends...whoever they are"  
The three teens nodded their heads.  
Mystic told the teenagers what she could remember from waking up in a lab. She told them that there had been three other tubes like hers that were open. She had walked around in the lab before she decided to look for the Alchemist and ask him what is wrong. "and that's why i'm here." she finshed.  
"that's really interesting Mystic." the girl said smiling. Mystic smiled but it disappeared as the ground began to shake. The teens looked around as things, like crates, were falling to the floor. "quick you guys get out!" she said as the teens stood up and started running out. Mystic ran out after them and went to the bridge, she had no idea why she went to the bridge, to see what was going on. She squiented her eyes and soon seen Formless heading to Shuggazoom. "whoa what are those?" she asked herself as she activated her weapons. Her metal hands turned into a drill and magenta coloured magnet. Her right hand was the drill and her left hand was the magnet. "spin blazer!" she shouted shooting a electrical magnet ball at the first formless that neared the city.  
Mean while the hyper force had just finished their training when the alarm rang. "what is going on?" Chiro asked as he and a silver monkey came from a orange and black tube that was in the command center. Chiro was the leader the hyper force. In front of a monitor were four robot monkey's, one blue, one Yellow, one Red and one green. "it seems were being under attacked by formless." said the blue monkey looking at the black haired teen. "Nova can you give me a number on how many formless there are?" Chiro asked looking at the yellow monkey called Nova. "got ya Chiro," she said typing on the keyboard and looking at the monitor. "seems there's about fifty of them at the least. wait a second.." she said looking at the screed. "what is it?" the red monkey asked looking at Nova.  
"seems someone is fighting off the formless." she replied looking at Chiro. all the monkeys looked at Chiro. "well Chiro, what are your orders?" asked the silver monkey. Chiro thought for a minute then after a moment of silence he said, "let's go. Monkey's mobilize!"

* * *

Ok this only the first Chapter i'm going to try and do the second chapter but only if i get good reveiws but if i don't then i 'll still put up chapter 2.


End file.
